Ice God
by SpadePariah
Summary: Cassie ditches Adam and is welcomed back into the loving and protective arms of Nick. Nick/Cassie


**Welcome back Fan Fic'ers and Enthusiasts, I've been at a loss for reader's lately but Ive been writing more about the Secret Circle cause its a series that I love and I got a romantic vision of Nick Armstrong. This one is writing in Cassie's point of view, about the sexual experince with Nick hope that its better than my other's I haven't had many readers or reviews so this could be my last.**

**The Ice God**

There I stood on the sand and broken shells under my bare feet. Spells rhythmically chanting through my head. As I watched the clouds rolling over the sea a twinge of regret washed through me like a the fire of the sun. "Adam, why him?" I thought he wasn't any thing special. He didn't touch me like he did when we first met. He wasn't as passionate as I thought he was, the only reason that he wanted me was because he couldn't have me and now that he could I wasn't any thing special to him either.

Nick was the only man that I thought about these days. He was my protector, my guardian, and he loved me. If I hadn't been so stupid and weak to fall under his spell I would have seen the true devotion and passion that Nick felt for me. There was nothing better that I could recall than laying helplessly under his iron close grip. His mahogany eyes always watching me lovingly and protectively, he was everything that I needed. "Asshole" I said under my breath at the thought of Adam being so disengaged when he was with me. There was a sense of someone behind me while I was trapped in my thoughts the trees that shrouded the forest behind me was filled with a heightened charge.

I turned my head slowly as fear crept up my neck. As my eyes fell upon the shadow hidden form that lent against the Elm that stood grounded in the sand. His black denim jacket was hanging open around his stone like muscular torso, the tight midnight tinted black t-shirt hugging his peculiar. His raven set hair disheveled in random areas around his mahogany eyes. A cigarette hung from the massively muscular hand that rested at his side. "Nick" I let the name drop from my lips in a whisper.

I tore my attention away from the sand and sea, as I walked over to the shadowy foliage that separated him from the beach. My dark hair flowing a trailing length behind me with each stride. "Hey, stranger." I shouted as I approached his large form. Nick was leaning against the rough bark of the tree as he took a drag of the ember lit stick. "What's up, Cass?" his voice expressionless as ever. I looked up into his beautifully set eyes. "Nothing, just waiting for reality to sink in." I was lost in his presence I hadn't seen him in days "it's not like I have anything really going on in my life." He wore a questioning expression as he looked around the edges of the beach. "Where's Conant?" he resumed his search while asking the question, "Thought he'd be with you 24/7 now that he wasn't hiding his love."

"Adam isn't who I thought he was, I wish Diana wouldn't have gave him up." I was looking lost in remorse as I spoke I could feel the expression darken my face. "He's nothing like you. It seems to me that he only wanted me cause he couldn't have me, and now that he does I don't feel it anymore." I finished my thought as he returned his attention to me. "So he took what he wanted and now he's ready to move on? Is that it?" Nick looked pained in his search for specifics. I looked on him as the anguish rose to his beautiful eyes, "No, I wouldn't let him. I thought I loved him; but to give up my virginity to him . . ." I broke off a shiver of disgust knocked me out of my thought. Nick stood intent on defending my honor, he looked as if ready to go hunt down Adam. "I couldn't give him that."

"Did he try to force you into it? I'll kick his ass!" his statement brought me back into the realization of Adam's constant questioning of my virtue. "No he's to much of a gentleman to force himself on me." I said quickly not wanting him to run off and teach Adam a lesson in treating me. "He's also too much of a gentleman to face the fact that he doesn't love me." Nick eased back into the expressionless form that I knew all too well. I looked on him watching the anger subside and the words fell from my mouth before I had time to hide the truth, "I'd rather give it to you. . ."

Once the words fell from my mind to my lips all the color drained from my face. I must have worn a look expressing the fear that I felt as the truth came out to the one person it mattered too. He looked at me with warm eyes and speechless lips. My hands slapped my mouth in attempt to reclaim the words; but it was no good. "Nick, . . . I didn't mean to. . . I'm sorry." I was stuttering the apology as I tried to regain some sense of thought. "Cassie, it's okay." his voice had no disappointment in it nor did it have pain. "I miss you too Cass, but." of course there would be a _but _I thought between his words. "But, your with Conant. I can't break that up." he finished the pain now showing through in his eyes. His once expressionless face was torn into anguish.

" I don't love him, and if he loved me he would be here with me. But, he's not. We were over when Diana gave him up." The words were mine but I wasn't the one saying them. "Adam belongs to Diana, and not me." Nick was standing tall as all other indications said he'd buckle under the wave of emotion that he fought against. He looked at me, he saw me pleading for his return. I didn't know if I were making a fool of myself or if I was getting through to him; but either way he was hearing me. "I do love you Cassie, and I love you even more now that I know you saved yourself for me. I still can't be with you, it's wrong." It made sense, I mean it was true, but I wished at this point he would have went after Adam. "You're right. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. You don't want a girl like me, how could you." tears filled my eyes as I turned on my heel and made my way back up the beach.

"Cassie! Cass, wait!" Nick was running up behind me. I had just made another stupid move and I just wanted to be alone why the hell was he following me? Before I knew it he appeared in front of me like magic. "Cassie, I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you, to invite you into my bed and keep you safe in my arms; but I can't take what's mine." he was still sounding logical, but now I felt like a whore. "Nick I know you're right. Thank you for humoring me but I think I should be alone right now." a dirty whore that's what I was. I just threw myself at Nick's knees begging him to take my virginity and cheat on Adam.

"Cass, you're not hearing me. I want to do all those things, I just can't right now while you're with Conant." he was standing above me just the same as he was when I asked him to take me to the Halloween Dance."Okay. If that's what I have to do to be with you I'll do it. But you'll still take me when he's gone right?" I was begging again but I couldn't help it I loved him. "Go! Break up with him, and I'll be waiting for you." his smile broke across his icy pale skin " I promise." He was taking me back and Adam would be hurt, but I'd be free and loved.

Breaking up with Adam was the best feeling in the world or at least for now. He was hurt and broken hearted. I didn't think it would last too long, I called Diana when I got home and told her the story. She was surprised when she heard why I did it. But she said she'd go take care of him. She deserved him more than me anyway, it was always Diana who he loved not me. And I'd rather she be happy in the end and I would be soon too. I walked over to Number two and knocked on the door of Deborah's and Nick's house. As I waited for someone to answer I thought of what Nick's response would be when I tell him how Adam and I were no longer Adam and I.

It was Deb who came to the door, she didn't look surprised to see me."Hey, is. . ." before I could finish she cut me off. "He's waiting for you, upstairs." by how direct she was I thought she was pissed. After she invited me in she continued to converse. "So you couldn't pretend anymore?" the question hit me like a load of bricks. "What?" I was shocked she wasn't mad she was excited. "Adam, you kicked him to the curb didn't you? . . . Or you're here to put my cousin through more pain. In which case I should just kick you're little ass right . . ." she was spiraling into the Deborah I met that first day of school. "Deb! No! I did I broke it off with Adam." my hands rose in self defense and fear blanketed my face. "I chose Nick."

"Oh?, well then . . ." she cooled off and became apologetic "Sorry, I just don't want him to get hurt again. Well I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if he does do I?" I shook my head in understanding. "Okay, then welcome to the family." she said as she hugged me in excitement again. I've never seen her like this, I didn't know that she could be so sensitive; nor did I know anyone could be as scary and sensitive at the same time. She led me up to Nick's bedroom still emulating joy that could have matched the yellow citrate that hung from her neck.

As she left me at the door she wished me luck and descended the staircase. I knocked on the door as I heard Nick on the other side approaching. The door flew open and he was standing there with his warm smile and loving mahogany eyes. "Adam's out of my life." the statement was so cool, but I didn't care Nick was taking me in his arms as I muttered the words. My lips found his and for what seemed like minutes I was in a heated lip lock. His touch was like fire even though his skin was a frosty white and his body like stone. I could feel his mouth open and his tongue brushed my lips asking permission to enter. My jaw fell loosely allowing access and the hot muscle stroked against mine. The friction causing me to melt beneath his touch.

He pulled me into his room and closed the door behind me. When he broke the connection I was breathless and dizzy from his scent. He tasted like cigarettes and a sweet hint of cola the scent was like musk and oil. The mixture was attracting me into his peculiar, my nose was buried deep into the cotton of his shirt taking in the wonderful scent. I could feel his heart pounding against the thin fabric as he kept me in an iron embrace. I looked around the room as we stood there opposite the threshold his room was nothing like anyone's on Crowhaven Road. His bed was King sized and resided in the center of the room. The head board was centered on the wall parallel from the door. The walls were painted a slivery gray that made everything pop inside. The dresser that sat across from the window was wide and ebony, the mirror that lived above was big enough to show the room in depth.

His arms were warm and thick his grip was loving and I knew I was where I belonged. The closet was filled with his dirty clothes. The bathroom door that was near the closet was ajar. I looked up at him, his face was flushed when he noticed that I was looking around the confides of his bedroom. When I looked over at the wall by his bed I noticed that the wall jutted out creating another wall that was facing his bed. The wall had a poster that was mirror length of a star that had other Wiccan symbols on it. The side facing out had a desk against it and it was covered in books and car magazines.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not as clean as Conant, Huh?" he asked in a humiliated tone. I returned my eyes to his now falling expression, "It's really you." I started "you're bedroom is everything about you that I love, I wouldn't have it any other way." He let the humiliation drain and he came back to me. "There's nothing about you that I can't accept. When I first met you, you were so closed off from me. From everybody, I wanted to see the Nick that you only kept to yourself. This is what I wanted for you to let me in." I was doing it again spouting the truth, but I wasn't afraid anymore. "So you think that you can handle my faults?" Nick was spun by my reveal.

"Nick you accept all mine, now it's time that you get to show me all of yours." He could feel that I was being honest about wanting him, the way that I nestled myself closer to him made him let out a husky sigh. "So do you really want to do this? I mean today, we can wait. . ." was he backing out, was he worried that I would run back to Adam after? What the hell was he doing? "I don't think we need to rush with this." he finished his decree and now I was humiliated. "You don't want me?" my voice beginning to strain.

"No! No, I just thought that you might want to wait for the perfect time you know? I mean I'm cool with it, I can wait for you for as long as you want I'm not going anywhere." He was worried about me, he wants me to be comfortable with him. "Nick, I saved myself for you. I could have given up my virginity to Adam when he asked; but I didn't. He didn't love me the way you do, when you hold me it feels right. When Adam did it was more wrong than right. So yeah I'm sure I'm more than ready." Wow when did shy Cassie die? And this one arise I would have never said something so heartfelt a few months ago.

He was looking down at me the warmth on his chilled face was enough to tell me that he was ready. He ran his hands down my back and pulled me in for another cigarette cola kiss, as I let his tongue wonder the contours of my mouth I was enjoying the sensation of his hands traveling up the hem of my shirt. My palms grazed the muscular tones of his cheek and my fingers became entangled within his luscious hair. I felt it when he snapped the hook on the back of my bra. It was like I was free from the likes of Adam when I heard it. My back was exposed and the open straps hung freely covered by my shirt.

Nick pulled his hands away and stepped away from the kiss. He hyped my shirt over my abdomen and over my head, letting the cotton exit my arms. As he freed me from the prison I dropped the bra that he unlocked. Exposing my breasts to him, I watched his face when he looked upon them. Marveling at the erect nipples that hardened at his touch. He leaned back in and resumed to search with his tongue and my mouth was the mystery. His form was massive and hard against my touch it was like feeling warm steel. My hands were tiny in comparison to his manly build. I wondered away from caressing his face and eventually found the abandoned opening to his shirt.

My fingers tingled as I trailed them up the height of his lower abdomen. I could almost count the eight pack as I slid up. His muscles were beautifully sculpted, every one a work of art. Hanging just above his eight pack was a desert of smooth skin that fell short when I reached the stone crafted pectorals at the end. Tingling emerged its self in the lower depths of my body, like a tickling in an area that Ive never felt before. Nick's breath harshened as I found the stony nipple that was erect to my touch. I retreated my hand and pulled up the hem of his constricting cotton tee. Half way up reveling his eight pack, Nick's hands met mine as he took charge and tore the teasing fabric from his toned chest. Whipping it helpless over his raven set hair letting it tousle the beautiful black locks, before abandoning it on the floor beside mine.

There he stood his icy pale chest glowing before me. His peculiar rising as he took in harsh breaths. The erect nipples sat hard and auburn against the lighter skin surrounding them. The crease at the center separating the ice sculpted muscles was filled by a milky stone, tinted pink and roughly cut into a quartz. Suspended by a sliver chain around his neck it nearly matched the glorious tone of his skin. As I let my eyes travel farther down I saw the eight pack carved into the base of his abs. The tight paleness around it exposing more creases and indents that brought more tickles to my lower half. The indents that diagonally cut into the elastic waistband hugging his hips were stunning. His black leather belt had other milky pink stones on them. "You enjoying the view?" Nick asked watching me marvel at his perfection.

"I'm more than enjoying it." I said a smirk on my face. He closed the gap between us and gently pushed me to the bed. Laying back on to the dark colored bedspread that was ruffled I took in the musky scent of Nick's body. His gray sheets covered in it as my head fell against them. He inserted his fingers into the thick leather that hugged his hips, using his thumbs to unlock the metal and milky stone covered hooks. Returning his thumbs to his waistline he popped the metal stud holding the black denim together, then pulling on the copper tab a roar of ejecting metal filled the room as his zipper was rendered useless.

As he slid the denim down the space of his hips his black boxer-briefs came into sight. The tighter fabric was closely fitted to his toned chilled thighs, and held his groin captive as I watched him kick the jeans away. The outline of a swelling Nick was showing through his tightly concealing garment. As I looked at the thickening outline I tore my eyes away to look at the newly revealed hairline of jet black hair that plunged its self into the gray elastic that remained hugging Nick's lower abs. He climbed on top of me brushing his marvelously hard body over mine, his lips hot against my neck were making me giggle at the sensations that spread from the spot he kissed. I began to squeal girlish shrills of unexplainable enjoyment when he pinched my nipple. His muscular fingers enclosed firmly on my sensitive hard nipple brought tingling to both my exposed breasts.

His kisses were driving me crazy, as he trailed down from my neck and ran his tongue over my collarbone. Meeting up with my chest he brought his lips to meet the hard nub that brought me to excitement when he pinched it. He kissed it softly and I hummed at the warmth. He licked it briskly then engulfed it in between his lips. The wet, hotness was exhilarating which increased when he softly bit down on it. I was shrieking under Nick's body, and something told me that he was enjoying my reactions. I could see it in the devious smile across his lips and the lust in his mahogany eyes when he looked up at me.

His thick fingers tickled me when they pop the button on my jeans and inserted on the other side of the waistline. Dragging the rough fabric down my sensitive hips I was breathing a little heavily. He dropped the denim and crawled back up to me, my blue laced underwear were helpless beneath the contact of his rugged boxer shorts. His stiff hard on was pressing against my inner thigh as I let him continue to run his hot mouth over my falling bosom. I could feel him when he left my hard nub to face me. He looked down at me his mahogany eyes sparkling in a shimmer that I'd never seen in him before. "do you like that?" he asked failing to catch his breath. I was smiling and shifting beneath his body. "I think I should have gave myself up to you the night we met." I replied teasingly. "You're making me tingle in place I never had before."

"that's good. Are you okay do you want me to slow down?" his whispers were still breathless but romantic in his over protective manner. "no, it's okay. Are you enjoying your self." I was concerned that he wasn't. But he was enjoying having me I could tell that much. "Ive never been this happy." he kissed me briefly. "and I don't want it to end." I was impressed he was trying to take care of me and was enjoying it. I laid back and let Nick's rippling muscles over take me. His lips still tasted of cigarettes and at this point I was loving the taste. The quartz was grazing my breasts as he kissed me the stone was so sexually charged at this point I thought I would break under Nick's thundering heart beat.

Nick's fingers trailed down me and broke their way under the lace of my panties. Now I was really being tickled as his muscular fingers brushed the hairs covering my pelvis and gracefully touched my inner lining. I giggled at the intrusion and squirmed at his touch. "is this okay?" he was concerned that I wasn't enjoying it. His bicep was erect and bulging out as his palm was securely wedged between the confides of my lacy blue capture. "yeah, it just tickles." I worked out the response. "don't worry I'm okay." he continued his invasion between my legs with my permission. He let his thumb slide in and the thickness filled me with a deep capture bliss. It felt like a rumbling sensation was inside me, knowing that it was Nick's thumb made me want more.

Nick started to bite my nipple again one in his mouth and the other was being pinched with his free hand the combination was making me toss and turn. I shrieked and giggled and soon it became deep breaths and soft whimpers. "I would never let Adam touch me like this" my head rolling around the tantalizing scent of Nick's ruffled sheets, I let out a statement that is true to my heart and that brought Nick closer to me. He was two fingers deep inside of my lower lips, and kissing me in place I would slap Adam for even trying. And right there on Nick's disheveled bed I gave it up, I belonged to Nick Armstrong.

He rose from his crouching position and removed the blue lace from my hips. Then he faced my exposed lower half and began to breath heavily on to my secret lips. The hot breath made my whole body crumble to pieces. He knelt on the floor and pushed his head between my thighs, his mouth connected to the open flesh. The hair on my southern half stood up as he kissed my lower surface. His tongue injected itself into the sensitive inner lining and with more power than his thumb. I cooed under the wet intrusion. It was exciting and exhilarating to be consumed by Nick's mouth. This was more intimidate than I thought possible. I looked down and saw his raven set hair bobbing up and down his icy pale shoulder blades tightened as he toured his around my unexplored area.

His lips kissed and sucked at the opening. His tongue ravaged my unexpected hole. Then when I was whimpering louder beneath his kiss, his thumb interjected at the top. Causing me to extend off his mattress and writhe for his touch. When he broke the kiss he stood up from his spot and inserted his thumbs into the elastic of his black shorts. Standing over me he watched me as I eyed the swelling flesh that teased me from it's cotton prison. My mouth trembled and my tongue was itching to try a taste after Nick had just given me the kiss of a life time I wanted to kiss him the same way. He looked at me as I retrieved my thoughts, "you don't have too. I'll be okay if you just want to make love right now." he sounded unsure of me. Like I was going to pass up a chance to taste his witch stick? Hell no!

"I want to, I really, really do Ive been waiting for my turn to make you happy." I sat up from his bed and knelt at his abdomen. I licked his glorious eight pack and let the hairline take me to its hidden confines. As I pulled the intimidate garment from its hold Nick's stiff and solid member fell out form its jail house. I left the tight briefs to to hang from the muscular thighs of their master. The mysterious diagonal indents led to a field of Nick's jet black curls. The curls were like silk as I grabbed a hold of the thickening piece that live within them. Nick was hanging in my hand a beyond words legendary shaft. It looked to be about 9 or 8 and a half inches long. And possibility 1 inch and a half wide. Frosty tint shimmered in my eyes as I looked upon the length in my grasp. His balls hung majestically beneath the shaft, not as thick as the wand in my hands but they were large.

As I admired the thickness in my palm I stroked the length and watched as Nick quivered above me. The tip was wetting with his clear seed, that made for the perfect lubrication. I ran the thick clearness up his pulsing shaft and Nick shivered at the glide. His dick was still leaking as I tugged him back on to the bed. He melted into the bedspread and took my place. I crouched down and kissed his leaking member. The salty lube washed up on my lips causing him to shake.

The icy pale rod was beautiful as it sparkled with his dripping pre-cum. Opening my mouth I let his wet manhood slide up my tongue, he grunted as I took him his devious expression transitioning to a sexy grin. The rock hard cock was reaching my throat I didn't know what to do, my lips grabbed to the base as I withdrew Nick from my mouth. He tossed his head when I released. I began to suck the wetness from the tip and watched him struggle under my grip. "Ca. Cas. Cccaassss." I was feeling a stronger connection now that I was kissing him in the most intimidate way I ever had. The taste was salty and delicious as I began to swallow his clearness with each plunge of my throat. Having Nick under my lips his manhood throbbing in my mouth I was in Ecstasy.

Nick pulled me off his cock and picked me up with ease, I lay on his muscular chest the sunlight falling in on us was causing more intensity too our romantic tryst. As he rolled us over we fell to the opposite side of his bed. He kissed me with passion and love when he got me on my back. His thick magical fingers found their way back to my lower lips. He watched my expression as he worked his wrist in and out of the hole delicately. As ran his fingers around my inner lining I reached for the throbbing arousal I had claimed as my own. As I gripped it I begin jerking him and pleasuring his legendary arousal. He stared me in the eyes as we pleasured each other. The heat from our gaze was intoxicating as we rocked back in forth, His fingers in me, and my fist around him.

"Nick?" I asked breathing becoming an issue. "yeah?" the smile in his lips told me that he would give me the world. "I'm ready, I'mmmmmm ready forrrr youuu." I was stammering this connection was too strong. "Take me." I asked almost demanded. "Yeah?" he answered breathlessly nodding his head, and arching his brow. I nodded back, "yeah". "Okay."

Nick gave his wrist one last tuck and I gave him one last squeeze his pre-cum slathering my palm. As he adjusted himself at the lower lips he snuggly pushed the head in first using his pre-cum as liberate as I had done. The fullness was swelling in my opening as he pushed forward. I arched my back and let my jaw fall open as the thickness filled me everywhere. His massive hands held my thighs and his raven curls were shining when I looked down. I gave a nod in acceptance and he pushed the pulsating arousal farther into me. I hurt when he reached the middle and I lay there in his bed taking in his addictive scent. I worked through the pain as he moved forward the base of the shaft was sitting the border of my lower lips. I felt something pop inside me as he let his beautiful piece fill me then retreat.

His eyes where still on me as he pulled out the pop was like a switch as he rocked back into the center and the stunning pain changed into an euphoric glow. I moaned at the fresh exhilarating tingle this one was better than the others. Nick let his whole member take space of me. He filled me with his arousal and enclosed the gap between us. His biceps were shining with sweat his eight pack tightening and clenching as he made love to me. I watched as he grinned and spoke under his breath. My hole was filled stretching out with every blow from Nick's legendary manhood. Harder and deeper, faster and farther I slipped under his grasp.

His body covered me as he crouched over me pushing in and holding me in a safe embrace. I held on to the contours of his back the rippling muscles tightening under my touch. As he rocked forward he pulled me from the bed and I lazily fell into his arms. His arousal still plunging deep inside me I clutched his back for support. As my legs slid in between his cool tinted, lightly hairy thighs. He was tossing me on his lap as his length flooded my insides. My nipples stiffened as they were pressed into his peculiar the hardness of the stone between us erotically charged was trapped between my flailing breasts and his stony pectorals.

I held on to him he embraced me with his craved biceps the sweat was falling off of both of us and making his rock set chest glide against me. The ridges of his body caught friction as they washed over me. Nick was panting and grunting as he shoved his magnificent piece into my depths. His mahogany eyes glowing with intimacy. I brushed the sweat soaked hair from his brow as he looked up at me eyes wide and excited. His shaft tight in me I rode the legendary stick between my thighs. Nick was getting adventurous as he picked me up from the bed. Stepping off the mattress he stood on the floor holding me in his arms as he struck his arousal up like thunder in my willing lower.

He held my thighs at his hips, while he struck upwards and flooded my lining the high was incredible as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was being thrust into midair and Nick had a firm hold of me as he stood filling me with his sweet witchcraft. He kissed my bouncing breasts as he tossed me up on his poll. My heart raged against my chest as he continued to make love to me. My arms were in a tight embrace around Nick's neck when he carried me over to the bed and released me gently to the comfort of his sheets.

I was coming down off the high as Nick was continuing to fill me. He stood at the bedside plunging into me like a god. My insides screaming with pleasure as he was snuggly filling them. The hot spots that he hit caused me to scream out of enjoyment then would fall and soon later I would scream again. I remember reading somewhere that an orgasm does that to you. If that were true than Nick has made me cum about five times already.

Nick was dripping sweat as he stood over me, pleasuring me, I could smell the sweet musk coming off him in waves. His masculine grunts were erotic when he got loud. He would go in deep and when he hit my sweet spot he would let out a grunt of joy. The more time he did that I was having more fun. The harder it got to breathe the more intimidate the connection got. Nick crawled on top of me again his knees sprawled on either side of my tumbling cheeks. My legs hung over his marvelously chiseled thighs, as he injected himself lovingly into me. Nick was shaking as he rocked forward his length swelling inside my tight space I knew he was going to cum. I was ready I was more than ready. Nick was holding on till the last second as he gyrated his legend against my walls.

He pulled up from our embrace his eight pack exposed, his pectoral erect, and his biceps tight as he held my thighs in the air. "Cass, I'm gonna. . . gonna cum Cass." he spoke harshly through breaths. And his arousal continued to fill my insides, his grunts turned to moans and awes. His expressionless face wore an excited and pleasuring grin that let his mouth fall open. As he gyrated himself. With one last thrust he hit the spot that brought me to my pleasuring girlish squeals. Nick climaxed in my tightness I was flooded by hot sensations. He pulled out and his ropes of white seed shot nearly everywhere. I grabbed a hold of his sputtering legend and wrapped my lips around the head. As the ropes fell out and Nick was aweing and grunts sexual sounds of satisfaction I sucked him to fullness. The hotness flowing in and carelessly rushing down my throat I blew Nick's mind as he dropped from his knees to the bed.

As I cleaned up his semi-erect legend I watched him lay there satisfied and heaving. The sweat glistened against his muscular body. I joined him on the bed and let him wrap his arms around me as I lay in his protective embrace. He wrapped his sultry scented sheets around us. His naked form wrapped around me as I let my head fall into the crease between his pecks. He drifted off to sleep and I wasn't going anywhere. I lay there and rested his naked body caressing me his biceps enclosing me I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I gave my virginity to Nick and there's nothing Adam can do now. 

**Okay so thanks for reading my last fic' depending on who reviews I may continue but it depends on if I have an audience. So later'**


End file.
